


We're Looking for a Rebel (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune: we're looking for a PIANO (Salad Days)</p><p>by Judith Proctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Looking for a Rebel (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

We're looking for a rebel,  
A rebel?  
Yes, a rebel,  
Just any wanted rebel?  
No, the one with curly hair.  
We're writing florid phrases,  
'Till his his reputation blazes,  
From the screens of all the TVs,  
From the domes to everywhere.  
We're looking, we're looking, we're look look look look looking,  
We're looking for an R. E. B. E. L.

We're looking for a rebel,  
A rebel?  
Yes, a rebel,  
Just any wanted rebel?  
No, the one who's called Roj Blake.  
For while his method's drastic,  
We are so enthusiastic,  
That we think he's quite fantastic,  
And we won't accept a fake.

He must be near to where we are,  
We've seen him very lately,  
You need not fear we'll go too far,  
We only lust sedately,  
He's come, he's gone, he's out of sight,  
This rebel's most elusive,  
We'd like to buy the right to write,  
His life story, exclusive.  
We're looking, we're looking, we're look look look look looking,  
We're looking for an R. E. B. E. L.

We're looking for a rebel,  
A rebel?  
Yes, a rebel,  
Just any wanted rebel?  
No, the one who's not allowed,  
His followers are requested,  
To appear and be arrested,  
Though the prisons are congested,  
With a growing rebel crowd.

The Federation want him bad,  
For crimes they say they're wise to,  
But surely they should understand,  
The crime they close their eyes to.  
Freedom's banished by the State,  
It has to be reported,  
On printed forms on triplicate,  
And filed away and hoarded.  
We're looking, we're looking, we're look look look look looking,  
We're looking for an R. E. B. E. L.

We're looking for a rebel,  
A rebel?  
Yes, a rebel,  
Just any wanted rebel?  
No, the one who's here today.  
We know it's quite revealing,  
But we have a kind of feeling,  
That our senses will be reeling,  
Should he chance to glance our way.  
We're looking, we're looking, we're look look look look looking,  
We're looking for an R. E. B. E. L.


End file.
